Flyin'
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Bella has her Edward and they're happy.She faces problems such as:needing to tell Charlie about her relationship.Oh and she has waves of pain more often since the hospital.What is it and when she finds out,will she even survive? Canon pairings,OOC,R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: ****Alright. This is the sequel to Fallin', Flyin'. I' know the last story was short and fast paced, but this one just his me. I needed to write it! So here's my new story, I own nothing but the plot. Hit it!**

* * *

><p><em>Here we go, come with me<em>  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

_Where we go, we don't need roads_  
><em>And where we stop nobody knows<em>  
><em>To the stars if you really want it<em>  
><em>Got a jetpack with your name on it<em>  
><em>Above the clouds and the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Say the words and we outta here<em>  
><em>Hold my hand if you feeling scared<em>  
><em>We're flying up, up outta here<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_  
><em>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks<em>  
><em>Girl, your always on my mind<em>  
><em>Got my head up in the sky<em>  
><em>And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless<em>  
><em>Yeah, where we at? only few have known<em>  
><em>Were on some next level, super Mario<em>  
><em>I hope this works out, cardio<em>  
><em>Until then let's fly<em>  
><em>Geronimo<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take me hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>  
><em>Let's fly<em>

_Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before_  
><em>But I ain't never seen a face like yours<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I can touch the planets<em>  
><em>You want the moon girl, watch me grab it<em>  
><em>See, I ain't ever seen a star this close<em>  
><em>You got me stuck by the way you glow<em>  
><em>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

Bella sat in her room, gritting her teeth in pain. It happened a lot more often. She sighed and picked up her keys and looked down at her new Mercedes. She hopped into her car and reeved the engine in delight. It was so quiet and it was smooth.

She pulled out and drove to the reservation. She smiled, thinking about how fun it would be at Jacob's. She was halfway there when Alice was in front of her. She cursed under her breath and sat there, waiting for Alice to walk over before shooting forward.

She made it to the reservation and suddenly Alice stopped. She shook her head, not understanding why she would do that. She shook her head and drove up to Jacob's. He came out, hair cut short, buff, and tall. He hugged her as soon as she stepped out.

"Hey. Good to see you too."

He grinned and pointed to the woods. "Want to take a walk?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

He walked with her for a little bit, his nose scrunching up every now and again. Bella let it slide. She looked out and felt a slight pain. Her sight became sharper abruptly. She stifled a gasped.

"So I wanted to tell you something."

She looked at Jacob. "You remember those old stories we listened to?"

She nodded. "About the wolves and cold ones."

She couldn't even express how much that half of it was true. She almost made a remark but held her tounge. HE sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Well they're true. I'm one."

Her eyes widened. "You're a wolf?"

He nodded. "It's great. But there's no privacy."

"Do explain."

"You remember Sam and his gang?" She nodded. "Well they're wolves too. when we shift, we share thoughts. I mean the most personal thoughts are shoved into their heads... but the speed is great. I mean we're fast enough to catch bloodsuckers."

She stiffened. She nodded. "Okay."

She didn't feel comfortable talking about her friends in La Push taking her friends lives. Bella looked at the ocean and smiled. She remembered when she used to spend more time with the Blacks than with her dad. of course Charlie went over a lot anyway.

"Do you remember that one time a regular wolf came by and you actually talked to it, translating for me until Charlie said we should go inside?"

He smiled. "Yeah. That was fun."

Bella looked at the time. She sighed and got up. Jacob frowned at her and got up.

"What's up?"

"I have to go to work. I forgot I had to work at 1."

Jacob sighed and ran a hand through his short hair. "Alright. I'll see you later?"

Bella smiled. "You bet. Say... 9 in the morning in two days?"

He smiled. "I'll be waiting."

Bella smiled and jumped into her car before driving to the Newton's shop. She pulled up to the store and saw Mike in the window. She sighed and locked her door before walking into the shop.

"Hey Bella," Mike said with a smile. "How you been?"

Bella swallowed. "I've been fine. I'm going to see my friends on the reservation soon and hiking with some friends tomorrow."

She was thankful it was spring break, but she was horrified at the chances Mike had to flirt. Mike frowned and then smiled again. Bella internally groaned.

"Can I tag along?"

Bella shook her head. "They're visiting from Arizona. I was going to catch up with them."

Mike frowned. "Okay."

Bella had to go through the entire workday trying to tune him out and dodge dates. He was relentless. She was grateful when Mrs. Newton walked in and gave her her pay. Bella thanked her and drove off as fast as the law allowed her. She sighed her relief and pulled up to the house.

"Home sweet home," she said.

She felt pain run through her but she kept it hidden until she got inside. She just sat down when there was a knock on the door. She sighed and closed her eyes before getting up.

"Damn it. If it's the Cullen's I'm going to find a way to make you undead and kill you."

She opened the door and saw Edward. She blushed and let him in. He smirked and smiled that cute crooked smile she liked so much.

"I'm hurt."

She stuck out her tongue. "You should be."

He say on the couch and looked at her. She felt pain shoot though her but she kept her smile. She didn't know what was happening to her. She sat next to him and leaned against him. She felt fire again. She kissed him lightly and felt him kiss back. She pulled back and smiled.

"Happy?"

He nodded. "Definitely."

They stayed like that for hours until she heard Charlie pulling into the driveway. She got up quickly and went into the kitchen, Edward following her. He seemed amused about her case. She cursed under her breath and pushed him towards the back door.

"You need to get out!" She hissed at him.

"I think we should tell your father about us," he said in an extremely amused voice.

Bella could hear her father turning the keys in the door. "Alright, but not now. Please just go."

She turned as the door opened and cursed once more. She heard a velvet laugh and saw Edward was gone. She breathed a sigh of relief and started heating up some pizza for her and her father. She looked at the time and gave her father his pizza and ran upstairs with hers, remembering her English essay that was due in three days.

"Well you're falling behind," she heard behind her.

_Because I have hot, burning pain going through my body way too often now,_ she thought before turning with a smile.

"No I'm not. Just haven't been inspired."

"You know that you only have the title?"

He bent down and kissed her gently. She kissed back hungrily and tangled her hands in his hair. He chucked and turned her back to her laptop. She pouted and soon felt his lips before they disappeared. She smiled and held his hand.

"Oh naughty," he whispered. **(Remember?)**

She giggled. "Only with you."

She turned back to her essay and with Edward's help, she finished within half an hour. She wished severely that the pain would stop. She kissed him softly.

"I need some sleep. I'll come over tomorrow?"

He nodded. She crawled into bed and got comfortable in Edward's arms. She finally drifted off to sleep.

She woke up at about 10 o'clock the next day. She quickly went into the bathroom for her human moment and got dressed. She walked out and grabbed her Mercedes keys. Suddenly they were out of her hand and she stared at Edward, like she didn't already though.

"I want to drive," he said.

She complied and got in the car. She felt a wave of pain and looked out the window. It was worse. She watched the blur out the window. They slowed and were in the garage. She smiled and got out before Edward turned off the car. She felt his cold skin in her hand and she got closer to him. She was happy to be next to her Edward... It felt nice to call him hers. They walked in and she was immediately hugged by Alice. She chuckled and hugged her back.

"I've got an outfit for you to try on," she said with a spark of happiness in her golden eyes.

Bella winced at the high pitch and looked at Edward desperately. He shrugged. Her eyes roamed over all the Cullen's for help, but they did nothing. She groaned in defeat and was whisked from Edward and was in Alice's room. She had a pile of material in her arms.

"Go try it on."

Bella groaned again and walked into the unused bathroom. She groaned and walked out, a frown on her face. She was in a tight turquoise shirt with skinny jeans and heels. She glared at Alice.

"No," she said simply.

"Please. For the party in a few days."

Bella tried to look away from the puppy eyes and then she nodded. She went back and got back into her clothes. She walked back downstairs and felt pain tear through her. She just kept her smile on her face but Jasper had a frown on his face and Edward started to form on too. She hugged Edward and looked at both her friend and her love.

"What is it?"

"You're in pain?"

She shook her head, making herself look and feel confused. How did he know?

"I could feel your pain Bella," Jasper said quietly.

Bella shrugged. "Bruise? I got a few of those anyway."

She collapsed and groaned as her leg felt a splitting pain. She rubbed and felt a knot in her calf.

"Charlie horse!"

She felt cool hands rub her calf along with her own. She growled and laid flat on her back, despite the pain. slowly the pain ebbed away leaving a dull ache. She got up and felt a small wave of pain.

"Damn the Charlie horse," she grumbled as she sat on the ground.

Esme gave her a disapproving look and Bella mumbled an apology. She rubbed her leg a little more before leaning against Edward. He had a frown on his face as he stared at him.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. "Are you sure?"

"I'm a little annoyed, but I'm fine."

He smiled and kissed her. She loved the taste of his lips. Suddenly she felt horrible pain. She blocked it and leaned against him even though she had terrible fire tearing her apart. She got worried looks and she narrowed her eyes with confusion.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: Cliff hanger. Actually I gotta go. Review!<em><br>_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: ****Alright. This is the sequel to Fallin', Flyin'. I' know the last story was short and fast paced, but this one just hit me. I needed to write it! So here's my new story, I own nothing but the plot. Hit it!**

* * *

><p><em>Here we go, come with me<em>  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

_Where we go, we don't need roads_  
><em>And where we stop nobody knows<em>  
><em>To the stars if you really want it<em>  
><em>Got a jetpack with your name on it<em>  
><em>Above the clouds and the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Say the words and we outta here<em>  
><em>Hold my hand if you feeling scared<em>  
><em>We're flying up, up outta here<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_  
><em>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks<em>  
><em>Girl, your always on my mind<em>  
><em>Got my head up in the sky<em>  
><em>And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless<em>  
><em>Yeah, where we at? only few have known<em>  
><em>Were on some next level, super Mario<em>  
><em>I hope this works out, cardio<em>  
><em>Until then let's fly<em>  
><em>Geronimo<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take me hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>  
><em>Let's fly<em>

_Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before_  
><em>But I ain't never seen a face like yours<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I can touch the planets<em>  
><em>You want the moon girl, watch me grab it<em>  
><em>See, I ain't ever seen a star this close<em>  
><em>You got me stuck by the way you glow<em>  
><em>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

Bella looked at her family, confused by their worried looks. Why were they like that? She held Edward's hand and he sighed, as if defeated.

"You need medical attention. It could be a disease."

"No. I got in a fight and I've got bruises. No internal bleeding, got checked out."

She thought of something to lighten the mood. Alice squealed and ran out to her Mercedes and brought in the tape that Bella was just thinking about. She sighed and got comfortable. Her eyes looked at the blank screen and she remembered the video.

"NO!"

"Too late!"

She moved forward to snatch the tape, but it was already in the VCR and she was being blocked by a Pixie. She moved to pick Alice up, but her hands were blocked and the video started playing.

_"Daddy?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure baby Bells. What is it?"_

_"What's an STD?"_

_He stuttered and heard her mother snickering and chuckling behind her. Charlie put an arm around her, looking straight ahead with shock on his face._

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_"School."  
><em>

_Bella's mother walked into the kitchen, and suddenly she heard her mothers hard and breathless laughing. She looked at her dad and he had a pale and red face at the same time. Bella didn't understand. What was wrong with Charlie whore? Why did her mother go into the kitchen to laugh._

_"What's an STD? Is it good?"  
><em>

_She heard a loud laugh come from the kitchen. She wanted to know now._

_"It's not a food."_

_"A tasty drink?"  
><em>

_Another loud, breathless laugh. She blushed in anger and crossed her arms._

_"No..."  
><em>

_A knock came to the door and her dad got up, a relieved look on his face. She saw Billy, standing tall with his son Jacob. Bella grinned, but was still upset. She walked up to Billy and looked up at him._

_"What's an STD?"  
><em>

_Billy's face was shocked at first, then he seemed to be holding in a laugh. Jacob ginned and leaned close to her and told her what it meant. Her eyes widened and she looked at her father._

_"STD's a sex change?"  
><em>

_Another loud, breathless laugh and Billy busted out laughing so hard his tan skin actually turned red as he knelt in his fit of laughter. Charlie had a shocked, pale face. She ran into the kitchen to see her mother lying on the ground, her face like an blood red apple. She was clutching her side, smiling, laughing, and crying._

She heard the others laughing hard. Even Bella giggled at her younger self. Edward kissed her head and she blushed and let out a hardy laugh, ignoring the slight pain in her side as she laughed harder.

"Alright, it was funny," she admitted after getting her last gasping laugh out.

"Funny?" SHe looked at Emmett. "I will pay you for a copy!"

"Pay?"

"DOn't do it Bella," Edwrd said.

She pouted and looked at him with an innocent look in her eyes. She saw him waver and looked at him through her eyelashes for extra cute an innocence. He groaned and tilted his head back. Bella quickly kissed him and turned to Emmett.

"How much are you willing to pay?"

Emmett looked shocked, like he really didn't think she'd agree. He smiled and pulled out a wad of cash. Bella licked her lips and snatched the money. She counted and came up with about a thousand dollars. She put the money away and smiled.

"You'll get it in two day." He nodded eagerly. "DVD or VCR?"

"DVD!"

"Okay. Extra twenty dollars."

Carlisle gave her a look. She raised an eyebrow as she felt the money in her hand. She smiled and looked at the two ten dollar bills in her hands. She got up and put the twenty in her pocket and she walked to the door. She turned back and bowed, holding the tape.

"Thank you and goodnight."

Edward walked out with her and got in the passangers side. She drove to a building and walked in. She smiled at the woman and handed her snine hundred dollars.

"Please spread this arround as many charities as you can. You can keep forty dollars out of that."

The woman nodded gratefully. "Bless you."

Bella nodded and went back into the car. Edward smiled at her.

"That was a kind thing."

"Why do you think I asked for twenty dollars more? Me and my dad need a little but too."

He kissed her on the cheek, causing her to break her concentration for a second. She focused on the road with blush on her face until she went into her room,. Edward climbed in through her window.

"I'm tired. Night," shesaid climbing into bed next to him, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: ****Alright. This is the sequel to Fallin', Flyin'. I' know the last story was short and fast paced, but this one just hit me. I needed to write it! So here's my new story, I own nothing but the plot. Hit it!**

* * *

><p><em>Here we go, come with me<em>  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

_Where we go, we don't need roads_  
><em>And where we stop nobody knows<em>  
><em>To the stars if you really want it<em>  
><em>Got a jetpack with your name on it<em>  
><em>Above the clouds and the atmosphere<em>  
><em>Say the words and we outta here<em>  
><em>Hold my hand if you feeling scared<em>  
><em>We're flying up, up outta here<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

_Baby, we can stay fly like a G6_  
><em>Shop the streets of Tokyo, get you fly kicks<em>  
><em>Girl, your always on my mind<em>  
><em>Got my head up in the sky<em>  
><em>And I'm never looking down, feeling priceless<em>  
><em>Yeah, where we at? only few have known<em>  
><em>Were on some next level, super Mario<em>  
><em>I hope this works out, cardio<em>  
><em>Until then let's fly<em>  
><em>Geronimo<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take me hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>  
><em>Let's fly<em>

_Yo, now I ain't ever been to space before_  
><em>But I ain't never seen a face like yours<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I can touch the planets<em>  
><em>You want the moon girl, watch me grab it<em>  
><em>See, I ain't ever seen a star this close<em>  
><em>You got me stuck by the way you glow<em>  
><em>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<em>  
><em>I'm like oh, oh, oh, oh<em>

_Here we go, come with me_  
><em>There's a world out there that we should see<em>  
><em>Take my hand, close your eyes<em>  
><em>With you right here, I'm a rocketeer<em>

_Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)_  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Let's fly (fly,fly,fly,fly)<em>  
><em>Up, up here we go, go<em>  
><em>Where we stop nobody knows<em>

Bella yawned and looked around. In the rocking chair was Edward. She smiled and sat in his lap, kissing him hungrily. She walked downstairs with surprising grace. She thanked her lucky stars and popped some Pop-Tarts in the toaster. She sat at the table, her sight better than she remembered. She could smell Edwards scent. She shook her head, realizing that she could hear Edward's breathing.

_What's happening?_

She turned as soon as the pop tarts popped up and ate it. It was warmer than it usually was. She made a puzzled sound and Edward looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"My hands are kind of cold," she said, placing her hands on the warm pop-tart. She ate it and noticed that the pop-tarts were stale. She threw the box away. "They're going bad."

She got her keys. "Come on. I've got to get to school."

He smiled and opened the door for her. She jumped into the drivers side and drove to school, her ipod in her pocket, ready for her to turn on. She pulled into the school parking lot and saw a beautiful bike. She felt a tug on her arm and moved away from it.

"I don't think it's a good thing to have."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure it's easier than my homework last night."

She walked into the school and sat in her seat at the table. She began to put her headphones in when Emmett grabbed her hands. She gave him a curious look and he shook his head with a smile and pointed to Alice. Bella immediately pulled her hands from his and put the head phones, turning the volume all the way up. She sighed in relief as music drifted through her entire being. If there was on thing she loved more than the Cullen's and Edward; it was music. She paid attention for only long enough to point out the song. _Rolling in the Deep__ Adele_. She started singing it and there really was a fire in her heart. She ignored it and continued.

Alice got a huffy face and Bella laughed. She listened and _Roll up_ came on. She nodded her head and watched the students walk by. They seemed worthless and tiny and so slow. She suddenly felt a slight burn in her throat as sweet scents drifted through the air towards her. She shook herself, remembering that she had pop-tarts before she went to school.

"You alright Bella?"

She looked at Jasper, suddenly able to see dozens of scars. She smiled and nodded. She felt a pressure in her lower area and stood. She told them she'd be right back and heard Alice telling them she was going to the bathroom. She entered the bathroom and heard no one inside the stalls. She opened a stall and let out a silent 'thank you' before entering the stall.

When she finished she washed her hands and felt a terrible pain rip through her. Unlike the other times she let out a sign of pain. She clenched her hands and closed her eyes. She clenched her teeth and leaned against a stall door. When the pain passed she walked out of the bathroom stall and sat next to Edward.

"Take a dump?"

She growled at Emmett. "Shut up Em."

He lifted his hands and she leaned back against her chair. A full blast of pain shot through her. She gritted her teeth and breathed deeper. She noticed the other noticed her reaction to the pain. She just put in her headphones and bobbed her head. She didn't want Edward to worry over her, but the pain was getting worse.

Her phone rang and she picked it up, grateful for once of it's interruption.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells... Bad news."

She felt herself harden. "What?"

"Grandpa Swan died."

"What?" Her heart broke. "When?"

"He came over to surprise us and he had a heart attack."

Bella's heart lurched. "I'll be right there."

"I'll the the school know."

She hung up and felt a hole in her heart. She got up and ran out of the cafeteria, ignoring the rain. It seemed like the sky was crying for her family's loss. She got in her car and threw her stuff into the backseat. She drove quickly home and opened the door. She saw her grandfather on the couch, looking like he was asleep. She felt a wave of pain and let out a sob, though it was for her grandfather.

Charlie hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him, looking for comfort in her father's arms. She loved Papa Swan and always thought he was going to live forever. She sobbed into her father's shirt and tried to breath. When she did manage, her father's scent was mouth watering... She walked over to her grandfather and put her hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

"Maybe he's acting," she said hopefully. Her hoped were crushed when she felt no pulse.

"I'm sorry baby."

She turned and ran into her room. She shut the door and cried into her hands as she slid down to the floor. She would never hug her grandfather, breathing in his unique smell that was of pipe smoke and alcohol that somehow calmed her and smelt nice. She would never hear his fascinating stories or hear his soothing voice as she went to sleep spending time with him.

She looked up when something cold touched her arm. She looked up, eyes red from tears. She clutched Edward and sobbed into his shirt. She heard his velvet voice and ceased her sobs, only silent tears falling from her eyes. He kissed her forehead and she clutched his hand.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," she sniffled. "I'm fine."

"Want to stay at my place?"

She nodded mutely and walked downstairs without Edward. She looked at Charlie and sighed.

"Alice called and asked if I wanted to go over. I said yes since the guys are going camping."

Charlie nodded his head. "They'll be great friends to keep you company."

She nodded and packed her things. She walked to her car and drove towards the Cullen's her heart feeling heavy. When she opened the car door she saw the front door open. She gulped back the physical and emotional pain. She walked inside and felt cool arms wrap around her, the scent had honey and outdoors, Jasper. She felt more arms wrap around her as she silently cried.

"I'm Sorry," Carlisle said.

She felt waves of calm go through her and she looked at Jasper gratefully. She held Edward's hand and breathed deeply. She was wild with pain but Jasper's gift and everyone else's soothing presence helped her at least a little bit. She smiled weakly and wiped away her tears even if they were still flowing, embarrassed with herself.

"It's alright. He was in pain and now he's not," she wished she wouldn't grieve, but she loved Papa Swan more than she loved air. "He's happier."

Jasper gave her a look. She shook her head and looked at Edward's chest, distracted with her grief and pain. She felt herself being passed to someone else and looked at Rosalie.

"I'm so sorry, I wish there was something we could have done."

There was, but she couldn't stand the idea of Papa Swan going through that pain. She'd felt the pain and still felt it on occasions. She felt an unbelievable pain course through her body. She gritted her teeth and looked at the time. Charlie was expecting her in a few minutes.

"I've got to go. I'll see you."

Edward walked with her out of the door. Her eyes were outside while her mind was roaming through all the good times she had with her grandfather. WHen Edward stopped the car in the driveway and walked to the door and looked at him.

"I need to be alone... Just so you don't have to see me in the state I will be in..." She thought about it. "I need to be alone."

He nodded his hand and disappeared. She walked in and looked at the cold pizza. Charlie offered her some but she declined and went into her room, not bothering to turn on the light. She felt trembles of pain as she sobbed. She silently cursed and looked up at her dark ceiling.

_You were supposed to see me graduate, supposed to be at my wedding. You were supposed to greet your great-grandchildren when they were babies. You were supposed to live forever._ She thought towards her grandfather even though she knew he wasn't there.

She felt bursts of pain course through her body, worsening with her sobs. She closed her eyes, begging the pain and heartache to go away. The pain in her heart was both emotional and physical, making her pain ten times worse. She remembered everything, from James, to Edward, to her Grandfather, to Charlie, to Renee and Phil, and everything. She was rushed with emotions and memories when finally darkness overcame her.

She opened her eyes to a clear, bright day. She got up and looked at the sky, clouds and rain. She frowned and moved with surprising grace towards her dresser. She chose a shirt that said:

My attitude:

70% Lazy

20% Sarcasm

10% Don't care

100% Awesome

She threw on her black jeans and jacket and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth when something in the mirror caught her eye. She jumped and was somehow watching every speck of dust shift around her as she landed in the doorway. She breathed deeply and went back to the mirror and looked at the stranger in the mirror. She had the same bone structure, same face, same hair, but was paler and her highlights were more defined and her eyes... they were a muddy red.

"Oh my gosh."

* * *

><p><strong>Ali: review<strong>


End file.
